fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
| sampleimage = | skill = 4-14 | stamina = 4-30 | attacks = | weaponused = | habitat = | numberencountered = | type = Troll | reaction = | intelligence = }} A Troll is a large and ugly humanoid, related to Ogres, Orcs and Goblins. - p.76, p.78, p.97, p.126, p.137, pp.178-179, p.210, p.212-213; - p.11/??, p.39/??, p.47/??, p.56/??, pp.61-62/?? (illustrated), pp.90-91/??, pp.115-116/??; - p.3, p.6, p.21, p.50, p.68-71, p.77-79, p.83, p.90, p.115, p.129, p.193-194, p.264 (illustrated), p.265 (stats), p.266-269, p.271, p.273, p.275, p.280, p.287; - p.118, p.121, p.132, p.141, p.143, p.144, pp.165-166, p.203, pp.211-212, p.243, pp.246-247, p.248 (illustrated), p.249 (stats), pp.250-253, p.254 (illustrated), pp.255-256, p.257 (stats), p.258, p.263, p.292 (illustrated), p.293, p.295; - 48, 72, 103, 143, 212, 248, 277, 316 (stats), 345 (stats), 371, 411; - 13, 48, 143, 212, 228 (stats), 248, 339, 345, 371, 385, 459; - p.33, p.45, p.120, p.129, p.139, p.164, p.195, p.232, p.252-253 (stats), p.254 (illustrated), p.255-257, p.313 (stats), p.381, p.390-391; - p.62 (stats); - 51, 161 (stats), 331 (stats), 348 (illustrated); - pp.20-21, p.23; - 69, 99, 125, 139 (stats), 201, 211 (stats), 266, 297, 328, 360; - 1; - 305, 309; - 94; - 35, 90, 104, 119, 266; - 9, 60, 193 (stats), 281 (illustrated), 385 (stats); - 5, 23 (stats), 36 (stats), 84, 90, 123, 157 (stats), 210 (illustrated), 216, 256 (stats), 268, 280, 337, 353, 371; - 144, 184, 263; - 6 (stats), 17, 60, 122, 147, 180, 207, 233, 248, 269 (stats), 282, 345 (stats); - 4 (stats), 74, 130, 194, 226, 243, 260; - 8 (stats), 12, 23, 79, 106, 138 (stats), 167, 263, 274 (stats), 325, 350 (stats), 368, 386; - 13, 91, 106, 118, 178, 216, 316, 351, 356, 369, 394; - 64; - 18, 47, 128, 215, 232, 275, 280, 332, 382 (stats); - 176, 275; - 48 (stats), 159, 355; - 258, 303; - 98; - Map, p.11, p.17, p.32, p.51-52, p.91, p.103, p.107-108, p.181, p.203, p.223-224, p.230, p.234, p.256, p.289, p.292; - p.15; - p.14, p.17, p.20, p.33, p.54, p.63-66, p.70, p.72, p.82, p.104-105, p.107 (illustrated), p.108-109, p.125-127, p.168-169, p.174, p.176, p.179-183, p.186, p.194-195, p.201-202, p.221, p.236; - p.20; - 329; - 23, 99 (stats & illustrated), 177, 317 (stats), 363, 386 (stats), 432; - p.14, p.17, p.24, p.30, p.32, p.40, p.41, p.52, p.60, p.64, p.66-p.67, p.70, p.74, p.75, p.79, p.79, p.80, p.84 (illustrated), p.85, p.97, p.99, p.102, p.103, p.105, p.107; - p.18, p.25, p.39, p.55, p.58, p.78, p.80, p.81, p.82, p.106, p.125, p.136, p.142-143, p.150, p.161, p.162, p.165-166, p.172, p.174, p.177, p.187, p.187-189, p.192, p.223, p.229, p.235, p.238, p.243, p.249; - p.4 (illustrated), p.7, p.25 (51), p.38 (150 (illustrated)), p.49 (267 (stats)); - p.5 (stats), p.17 (353 (stats)); - p.26 (4) Creation and Early Years They were the first of these Orcoid races, created by Hashak from a stolen piece of the Clay of Life. They were hidden in the dark places of Titan by Hashak when he became embarrassed at having created such stupid and crude beings. Like the Orcs and Goblins, they too were found and corrupted by the Dark Gods, and now many of them are mutants, all irrevocably bound to the service of Evil. Trolls in Modern Times Trolls are found throughout Titan, but are thoroughly cruel beings wherever found. They can even be found in civilised surroundings, such as Port Blacksand, or in a more savage form such as the tribes of the Moonstone Hills. By comparison with other Trolls, those of Port Blacksand might be considered far more intelligent and better trained, and are used as the shock-troops of the city militia by Lord Varek Azzur. - 11, 56, 73 (stats), 110, 150, 156, 219, 230, 270 (stats), 290, 307 (illustrated), 335, 367, 393 - 154, 199 (stats) Variations There are a number of different types: *Cave Trolls *Common Trolls *Hill Trolls *Sea Trolls *Snapspine Trolls The Hill and Sea Trolls are far more developed than the other kinds, though why this is the case remains unknown - certainly Hill Trolls have a long history of being far more organised and magically capable than the other land kinds, and Sea Trolls (or Deep Ones - p.20-21, 55, 63, 100, 140, 189, 207, 228, 238, 277, 306, 315) are capable of building entire palaces for their rulers. See Also *Troll-Orc *Doragar *Half-Troll References Category:Trolls-Races